Zero Tolerance
by queenpearl
Summary: A novelized version of Operation Zero Tolerance, Sea Shepherd's 2012-2013 campaign in the Southern Ocean. No like, no read!


Flagship Steve Irwin, known as Westra to her comrades, led a formation of four ships south to Antarctica. Her mission, prevent the Japanese Whaling Fleet from hunting whales. For the past eight years, she'd been facing them in these cold waters and she was looking to end whaling here once and for all.  
She had a fleet of good ships behind her to insure that. There was Bob Barker, who preferred to be called Pol. Then there was the trimaran, Bridgett Bardot. She replaced Ady Gil who was sunk two years earlier. Irwin still grieved for the young ship and vowed to get revenge on her killer, Shonan Maru 2.  
The newest member of the fleet was Sam Simon, the only male in the group. He was formally a Japanese research vessel and worked alongside the whaling fleet. It was difficult to tell where his loyalties lay but at the moment, he seemed content to follow orders.  
"Pol, you and I will go west." Irwin ordered. Barker nodded her agreement. "Bardot, you'll patrol between us. Sam," The gray vessel looked up. "You'll run an east-west line on the 60th parallel and search for Sun Laurel. You find him, you prevent any other whaling vessel from getting close."  
He nodded. "Understood Westra." He said. The fleet split up as Sam Simon turned north while the other three continued south. Spreading out, Irwin, Barker, and Bardot formed a search grid over the Southern Ocean.  
While Bardot and Barker were cheerfully enjoying the sights of icebergs and minke whales, Irwin was in a foul mood. She'd just heard that the US Ninth District Court had made a ruling against Sea Shepherd USA and placed restrictions on their most effective tactics. She stifled a growl.  
What had they done to deserve this? All they were doing was preventing a species from extinction. Since when did that become a crime? She couldn't describe the feeling of despair that set in when she learned that her long-time captain, Paul Watson was stepping down and merely staying onboard as an observer.  
Oh how she tried to plead with him, beg him to stay her commander. It was Paul who had saved her from the scrapyard eight years ago when she'd been laid up at auction. They'd seen many actions together and Irwin had never served under a finer commander. She didn't want anyone else. But her pleas went unheard as usual. How could a human listen to a ship if they didn't even know she was alive?  
Irwin sighed. At least Paul was still here. That had to count for something. She forced herself to concentrate, she had a job to do.  
Bardot was having just as bad of luck, if not worse. She'd come across a harpoon ship, Yushin Maru 3 and tried to run before she was spotted. If she was, the harpoon vessel could relay her coordinates to the factory ship, Nisshin Maru, making him almost impossible to find.  
Bardot tried to run for it but her top speed was only a knot faster than Yushin and it would take her ten hours to get out of radar range. Unfortunately, her engines couldn't take the strain that long and the starboard main blew. Although it was repaired, it wasn't taking fuel and Bardot was forced to limp back to port.  
She felt very sorry for herself. Last year, she'd hit a rogue wave and had to return to Melbourne for the rest of the campaign. Now, yet again she was out for the season. In between sobs she managed to contact Irwin and tell her what had happened.  
"It happens Bardot, don't worry about it." Irwin said. "But, I'm out for the rest of the campaign. You already lost the helicopter and without me hunting down Nisshin will be much harder." Bardot sniffled. "You leave Nisshin to me. Worry about yourself. It's a several day trip back to Melbourne and you just concentrate on getting there in one piece, okay?" Irwin asked. "Okay, Westra." Bardot replied.  
Simon was the fortunate one of the four, having located the Sun Laurel. "Now let's get him." He growled. As he moved in he spotted two other vessels, Yushin Maru 2 and Shonan Maru 2.  
"Well, Seifu Maru it's a surprise to see you here." Shonan said. Seifu stifled a growl. He'd never liked Shonan when he was working with him and he most certainly did not like him now. Kicking his stern was one of the few things he and Irwin agreed on. "Shonan," Simon greeted coolly. "I suggest you keep your distance or else things might get ugly." He growled.  
"Still holding a grudge are we?" Shonan asked. "You know she was never yours to begin with." Simon growled. "Oriental Bluebird wasn't yours either Shonan, you know that." He growled. Shonan chuckled. "But I got her in the end didn't I." He said. "Only because you threatened to kill me. She didn't have a choice." Simon snapped.  
"Look at you now Seifu. When you left the fleet, siding with the enemy was the last thing I expected from you." Shonan said. "Sorry if I disappointed you." Simon growled. "Now, I will give you one chance and only one, move away from Sun Laurel." Shonan ordered. The tanker of Simon's port side gave him a nasty fish eye. Simon ignored him, as much as he disliked Irwin and her cause, he hated Shonan more. He was choosing the lesser of two evils now.  
"I will not budge." He growled. "Big mistake mate." Shonan said as he began to circle Simon. Yushin did the same, her grin growing wider. "Hello Seifu." She said. Her tone was not at all friendly. Simon bared his teeth.  
She chuckled and the two moved in tight formation. Sun Laurel got nervous and started shifting. Simon felt his hull creak as the two collided. "Watch it." Simon growled. "Sorry." Laurel grunted. "It's just, I've never seen them so riled before."  
"How long have you worked for them?" Simon asked. "Five years, I replaced Bluebird." Sun Laurel replied.  
Simon nodded. He didn't ask any more. Just hearing the name Bluebird was enough to end it for him. He knew she loved him and not Shonan and Shonan knew it too. That's why he threatened to kill Simon in front of Bluebird, forcing her to become his mate and then spend the next few years punishing her. Bluebird's kind spirit had been broken, replaced with a bitter, angry ship. Bluebird, not wanting to become mean like Shonan took the only escape she could find. One cold night, she poisoned herself with nitrogen oxide. She was found dead offshore the next morning. Simon blamed himself. If only he'd been tougher, if only he'd been stronger. He might've been able to fend off Shonan but he let her go out of cowardice, choosing to save his own live rather than die loving her.  
He'd promised himself afterwards that he'd never fall in love with a women again and so far, he hadn't. He'd left the fleet that same year and never looked back, until now.  
A snarl from Shonan snapped him back to the present. "Move now Seifu, or I'll push you out of the way myself." The security ship growled. Simon had no doubt that Shonan could and would do that. He knew he was breaking Irwin's number one rule, never surrender, never retreat but once again, his desire to spare his own life overtook any thoughts he might've had about facing down Shonan.  
He backed off and was forced to watch from 200 meters as Yushin and Shonan took on some much needed fuel. Shonan licked his lips. "Hmm, that's better." He sighed. "Well, back to work." He said and with a grin at me, he retreated a short distance Yushin following as both took up following positions behind Simon.  
Simon, desperate for assistance, did the one thing he despised the most. He called Irwin for help. "Simon, why it's a miracle. You actually called me!" She exclaimed. "Don't start Westra, this is difficult enough for me. Listen, I'm in a tight situation here. Shonan and Yushin have just refueled from Sun Laurel and are now following me. They've already made several close passes and I can't hold them off forever." He said.  
"Say no more, I'm on my way." Irwin replied and raced off north to rendezvous with Simon. "Barker, keep a sharp eye." She ordered as she passed the icebreaker. Barker grinned. "Nisshin won't know what hit him." She said. "Good luck!" She called after her leader. Irwin flicked her stern flag in response.  
She met up with Simon two days later and after several impressive harsh words with Shonan, she took up a flanking position with Simon. "So, you let them through." She said. Simon ducked his head. It was clear from her tone that Irwin was going to give it to him and he saw no point in arguing. It would only make it worse. "Yes, they had me surrounded and I'd collided several times with Sun Laurel so I backed off." He replied.  
"Do you remember what I told you?" She asked. "Never surrender, never retreat." He muttered. "Exactly, do you realize what you've just done? Now they think that whenever they get intimidating, we'll back off." She growled. He ducked his head. "I know, I'm sorry." He said. He was surprised to find that he really was. He didn't want to let Irwin down.  
"You and I will talk more about this later." She said. He nodded glumly, knowing that Irwin would talk to him later. "What is he doing?" She muttered as Sun Laurel made an abrupt course change to the south. At the same time, Simon got a message from Barker stating that Nisshin was on a course north.  
"He's going to refuel Nisshin." Simon said. "How long until the rendezvous point?" Irwin asked. "ETA in 36 hours." He replied. She nodded. "Barker has the factory ship and a harpoon ship." She said. "We'll be outnumbered, five to three." Simon warned. "It'll be the biggest naval confrontation yet." She said. She looked seriously at Simon. "If you do not want to take part in this I understand."  
Simon shook his head, surprised at his action but accepting of it. He was a part of this fleet now, it was high time he started acting like it. "I let you down once Westra, I'm not doing it again." He growled. "I'm going." She nodded, a smile crossing her face. "Thank you, Simon." She said.  
He nodded and the two continued on in silence throughout the night. In the morning, they met up with Barker and Nisshin. "Well well, if it isn't my favorite customer Steve Irwin." Nisshin said.  
Irwin glared heatedly at her enemy. They had dated once when they were younger and several times, Nisshin offered Irwin to become his mate. She'd refused and Simon didn't think she could be farther from him than she was now. She didn't just disagree with him like she often did with Simon, she hated him. Truly hated him. Simon didn't ask why. For one thing, it was personal and for another, his experience had taught him what to look for in a ship that had been harassed. Irwin fit the bill quite well.  
"Been a while Nisshin, how's that engine holding up?" Irwin asked. "Getting a little thirsty?" Nisshin growled. A point for Irwin.  
"Westra," Barker said. "Should I get beside Laurel?" Irwin nodded. "Quickly Pol." She ordered. Barker raced off to take up position on Laurel's port side to prevent any fuel from being transferred to Nisshin. Growling, Nisshin lunged at Irwin. Irwin barely avoided a collision with the larger ship and getting clear of him, she managed to circle around to Laurel's starboard side to prevent any fuel transfers there. Together, Barker and Irwin took up flanking positions on either side of the tanker while Simon trailed behind watching for any harpoon vessels that might attempt to shove Irwin or Barker away.  
Yushin Maru 2 came a little close and Simon glared at him, growling warningly. It came out more ferocious than he expected but Yushin backed off fearfully. Smirking, Simon settled back into position.  
Nisshin accelerated, running straight for Barker. Barker was not intimidated by the sight of the enormous factory ship charging towards her. She held her ground. Simon watched as Nisshin attempted to shove his way between Barker and Sun Laurel. Still, she held her ground, even as she began to list dangerously.  
In that moment, everything changed for Simon. Where once he'd been neutral in this conflict, now he made his choice. He was a Sea Shepherd vessel and right now, his comrade was being smashed to pieces. Not once did Barker cry for mercy though. Simon was awed by her courage and dedication to this cause. When they said they were willing to die for a whale, they weren't kidding. Simon himself was once a lover of the ocean and its biggest creatures. He'd thought he'd lost that love with Bluebird but it was never lost, just missing and waiting to be found again. It was found now and Simon, summoning up every ounce of strength he had, charged Nisshin. "For Bluebird!" He cried and bit down hard on the factory ship's slipway, refusing to let go. At the same time, Barker snarled at Nisshin and managed to reach around and bite him square on the nose. With a yelp, he backed off, running straight into Simon. Simon was forced over on his side by the impact, water came rushing in to the gash in his hull. "Simon!" Barker shouted. She would've rushed over to help but Irwin told her to stay put. The flagship rushed over herself.  
"Simon, look at me." Irwin ordered. Simon turned his weak hazel gaze on his leader. "I'm sorry, I let you down." He whispered. "No Simon, no you didn't. You proved yourself today, you fought like a true soldier and I, I'm proud of you." She replied.  
Simon sighed tiredly. "Don't give up on me Simon. Stay with me, I need you here." Irwin ordered. "Aye Westra, I'll try." He rasped. Taking a welding torch in her teeth, Irwin managed to partially fix Simon's cut and help him back upright.  
"Thank you Westra." Simon murmured. "You're welcome." She replied, moving back. Sun Laurel, terrified by what had just transpired agreed to stand down for the day and turn north. He looked at Barker with increased respect. "You have earned yourself a friend today, Barker." He said. Barker nodded. "I will see you again next year." She replied curtly. Sun Laurel dipped his head and left, Nisshin and the others following.  
Irwin and her fleet escorted them out of the sanctuary and were back in Melbourne a month later ecstatic.  
Out of the 1000 whales Nisshin had planned to catch this year, they only caught 103. It was the lowest catch in Sea Shepherd history. "I wish I could've been there." Bardot sighed. "You were." Irwin assured her. Bardot smiled.  
"Simon, a moment please." Irwin said. Simon raised his head. Irwin raised anchor and headed outside Melbourne harbor. Simon followed her. Had he done something wrong? Irwin had told him she'd talk to him later about his lack of action against Sun Laurel and it was later. But Irwin didn't look mad. Her amber eyes were gentle as they regarded him.  
"I will admit when you first joined the fleet I had my doubts about you. Not because you were a Japanese vessel, I'm not prejudiced in that way but because of your past. You have a high affiliation with the Japanese government. Many of your friends are there." She said. Simon shook his head. "No, now that I think about it, it wasn't real. None of it was, I never had any friends except maybe Bluebird." He replied.  
"You miss her, I can understand that." She sighed. "If things had been different, I might be in the same position you're in now." She looked off into the distance and Simon knew she was remembering her time with Nisshin.  
She snapped herself back to the present and turned back to Simon. "I cannot force you to accept my ideals. I only ask you, for as long as you are part of this fleet to follow orders. Unlike with Bardot and Pol, I won't ask you to risk your life. You do not agree, you do not have to do something you believe is wrong." She said.  
"Westra, I do not believe what you are doing is wrong." Simon said. "What you're doing is noble and helpful to everyone. I know that now. I may not be the bravest ship, but I will face the Japanese down the next time we meet Westra. I promise you that."  
Irwin nodded. "You are brave Simon, we all are in our own way. Standing up to Nisshin like that, now that was brave." She said. Simon ducked his head. "What Pol did, no that was braver. One of the bravest things I've ever seen." He said. "Pol's had a lot of experience in these situations. She's trained to handle them and while I usually don't brag, I think I might've helped her there." Irwin replied.  
Simon chuckled. Irwin turned, her bow facing the sea again. Simon found himself staring at her. The moonlight reflected off her blue cameo scheme giving it a silvery hue. She may've been an older ship but there was no denying the fact that she was beautiful. He was caught red handed when she looked at him. "Why are you staring?" She asked.  
Embarrassed at being caught, Simon replied "It's just, you look beautiful in the moonlight." She smiled. "You flatter me Simon although I haven't quite seen a male as handsome as yourself in quite some time." She replied.  
He brushed gently against her. Smiling shyly, Irwin ducked her head. Simon nuzzled her and Irwin purred happily. Then she pulled back. "Westra, what's wrong?" Simon asked. "I can't, after the last time, after Nisshin no, I cannot." She replied, looking away.  
Simon turned her head towards him, tilting it back so Irwin could look him in the eye as he said "I would never hurt you, Westra." She blinked. "I know you wouldn't and although I trust you. I'm-I'm afraid, Simon." She whispered.  
"Then let me help you not be afraid." He replied and kissed her. Irwin hesitated momentarily before responding. She kissed him back, eager, desperate, wanting. After a minute, she backed off. "Enough." She panted. "I'm not ready for this."  
Simon nodded. "We'll take it slow then." He said. "One step at a time." He moved alongside her, his hull gently brushing hers. This time, Irwin didn't flinch away. "Thank you Simon." She said.  
He kissed her gently atop her bow. "We'll take it slowly." He promised and left for his berth. Irwin smiled, following and finding her own. Curling up against the dock, she sighed tiredly but for the first time in a long while, she felt truly happy.  
Simon was a good ship with a kind heart and she was beyond lucky to have him. She did love him but she welcomed the option of taking it slow. It had been a long time since she'd found a man she loved but she was more than happy to take whatever time she needed to only love him more.


End file.
